


Switch ON

by starlux (ramenrulz8P)



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Blindfolds, Bondage, Edging, Glove Kink, Guess Who's Back, I was possessed when I wrote this, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, i'm still on break, more cute and kinky stuff that I don't feel like tagging, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 12:25:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18223124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramenrulz8P/pseuds/starlux
Summary: Daniel loves it when Seongwoo wears leather gloves. (a short OngNiel BSDM sexcapade drabble)





	Switch ON

Padded leather handcuffs held Daniel’s wrists above his head as he squirmed on white silk sheets. The rope tying them to the coffee table barely restricted him from reaching his hands where they shouldn’t go. Next to him, he could hear the crackle of a warm fire. A smokey flavoring mixed with tangy, sweet smell of sex that hung in the air. He tried to lift his head, putting a dip in the plush bedding that had been laid out beneath him -- hoping to detect a familiar heady scent.

Blindfolded and bound, Daniel was at the complete mercy of his lover. His chest heaved and his muscles coiled as he’d been left tied up and stimulated by a set of vibrators. Though Seongwoo wasn’t hovering over him, Daniel knew he could see him. He could hear him.

Every time Daniel drew too near to absolution, Seongwoo would remotely switch off the devices -- making sure Daniel deflated right before turning them on again.

Daniel wasn’t sure how long this had lasted.

It could have been minutes.

Or hours.

But he desperately wanted Seongwoo.

No.

He _needed_ Seongwoo.

“Hy-hyung, p-please!” he cried out, arching his back as high as he could -- bucking upwards in hopes of reaching something.

Hearing no one near him, sensing no one around him, Daniel slumped his bare body back onto the sheets beneath him. He wanted so desperately to feel Seongwoo instead of the silicon vibrator. He futilely struggled against his ties again, knowing it wouldn’t get him very far, but also knowing that Seongwoo would be watching him grow impatient.

Just as planned, the vibartors had been switched off. A chair creaked before the clack of Seongwoo’s expensive Italian dress shoes on the marble floor drew closer.

“Did I keep you waiting too long, Niellie?” Seongwoo’s voice sounded too saccharine, too innocent, for the amount of frustration he’d placed on Daniel.

Before Daniel could say anything, Seongwoo peeled off the smooth fabric that covered Daniel’s eyes. Blinking, Daniel adjusted to the light that revealed Seongwoo’s smiling face. The glint in Seongwoo’s eyes made Daniel’s mind race with prospects. His throat knotted with desire as at the way the fire light danced on leather details of Seongwoo’s clothes.

But Daniel’s eyes immediately went to his gloves.

Oh god, his gloves.

Whenever they did this at Daniel’s request, Seongwoo would end up having to buy a new pair. They would go at it, completely wearing down the leather until it would be unusable. Today, Daniel hoped that Seongwoo would ruin them within one use.

Just thinking about them touching him caused the hairs on Daniel’s body to raise in anticipation.

“You’ve been a good boy, haven’t you, Niellie?” Seongwoo’s velvety voice tickled Daniel’s ears.

He tried to nod, finding it hard to speak at the sight of Seongwoo.

His boyfriend looked so devious. Like a cat playing with its prey.

And it was unfairly attractive.

Daniel wasn’t sure if it was the flames next to him that made Seongwoo’s eyes glint, but he attempted to brace himself for whatever, his boyfriend had in store.

Seongwoo methodically took off his clothes. He made sure to lock eyes with Daniel as he discarded each item until he was left barefoot, in nothing but the oversized dress shirt he stole from Daniel and the infamous gloves.

A smirk painted Seongwoo’s lips as he stood over Daniel, teasing him like he was about to lay on top of him.

Daniel knew that Seongwoo never moved that fast, but he couldn’t help feeling disappointed as his boyfriend laid down next to him, just out of reach.

He resorted to pleading with his eyes -- begging Seongwoo to touch him.

Seongwoo, vyed his time, mindlessly tapping his fingers along the silk sheets as Daniel’s yearning gaze bore through him.

When he decided he was bored of that, Seongwoo walked his fingers along the surface of the sheets until they nearly touched Daniel.

The bound man held his breath in anticipation, not knowing when Seongwoo would move.

But Seongwoo didn’t touch him. He kept his stare fixated with Daniel’s, hypnotizing him until all Daniel could think about was the ocean of emotions that lay behind Seongwoo’s onyx eyes.

Daniel’s gasped when a gloved finger suddenly came in contact with sweat covered skin. As the taught, smooth material mapped the sculpted planes of his chest, passing along sensitive patches of skin, Daniel shivered.

Seongwoo knew exactly how to make Daniel fall apart at his touch and he showed it by edging Daniel on. His lover tweaked and teased and pinched Daniel’s dark nipples until they were perkier than before. He would coast his fingers to Daniel’s sides, sliding down the indent of Daniel’s hips down to his drawing circles on Daniel’s thighs. Once they reached the inner, most soft parts of Daniel’s flesh, Seongwoo rose from his relaxed pose.

His voice lacked the playful edge it carried earlier as he earnestly asked, “How do you want it?”

Daniel tilted his head up, getting the best glance of Seongwoo he could as he simply said, “Surprise me.”

Seongwoo needed no further instructions. He crawled between Daniel’s legs, spreading them to where he had prime access.

Daniel loved the fact that even when Seongwoo dommed he never stopped being gentle in whatever he did. He could have yanked out the vibrators mercilessly, but Seongwoo remained careful, softly pulling them out and setting them aside.

“Sorry to have kept you waiting, but you look so cute like this, Niellie,” Seongwoo hummed, scanning his eyes over Daniel like someone handed him an invaluable treasure.

Before Daniel could protest, fight and tell him that he wasn’t cute, Seongwoo made his move.

He bent himself forward and with his palms splayed out, he tended to every inch of Daniel’s skin.

Daniel loved it.

He loved the feeling of leather against his skin.

But more than that, he was obsessed with Seongwoo’s hands being all over him.

As his body leaned into Seongwoo’s touch, Daniel let out a contented sigh and looked up at his handsome boyfriend. He took a mental snapshot of Seongwoo’s face. Following the sweat drops that dripped down from his forehead onto Daniel’s chest. His cheeks were pinched in loving concentration as he worked along Daniel’s body, making his already well defined jawline even sharper.  He’d spent almost an hour doing his hair in the morning, styling it so it would be perfectly combed -- sparking an urge in Daniel to ruin it.

When his hands were free, Daniel would ravish him, but for now, he stayed content -- drinking in the sight of Seongwoo and sinking into his touch.

It was almost perfect.

Almost.

As Seongwoo moved around Daniel’s body, he avoided a particularly delicate limb between Daniel’s legs.

A limb that demanded attention.

Daniel shook his hips, arching up to try and reach Seongwoo.

Seongwoo sighed, picking up on the signal that Daniel had reached his limit.  His hands skimmed over Daniel’s body, moving downwards -- towards Daniel’s waist. He caressed Daniel’s sides, giving his shape one last, appreciative touch before moving to Daniel’s throbbing cock.

The near purple skin of Daniel’s neglected member was finally met with the regard of Seongwoo’s grip. Leather covered fingers expertly glided along the folds of Daniel’s skin, stopping at his bulbous tip.

Without warning, he swiped a thumb across Daniel’s leaking slit, making Daniel’s breath hitch. Meticulously, Seongwoo swiped his finger over the spot again and again until Daniel felt like he might explode -- and then he stopped. One hand loosened its grip, working its way Daniel’s crotch, passing his balls to reach his pre-lubed hole.

As Seongwoo circled around his rim, Daniel’s cock twitched expectantly.

“This is what you’ve been waiting for, isn’t it, baby?” Seongwoo teased as he entered Daniel without any more delay.

“Ahh…,” Daniel moaned in reply.

The moment Seongwoo’s fingers move through him, Daniel lost the ability to think. Normally, he’d manage to keep himself coherent for a few minutes, but today, Seongwoo found his sweet spot without even trying.

Daniel was seeing stars. The feeling of leather be put to good use by Seongwoo’s skilled fingers drove Daniel towards the edge. His fingers curved, twisted, and rotated inside Daniel constantly hitting the small bundle of nerves by his prostate.

As Daniel shook with pleasure, he fought his thick leather binds. Despite knowing that he could hurt himself if he tugged harder, Daniel desperately wanted to reach out and touch Seongwoo.

When Seongwoo noticed what Daniel was doing, he purposely inserted a finger more roughly than usual.

“Be patient,” he warned, abruptly jabbing into Daniel again.

Daniel’s toes curled as he tried to hold himself back. But it felt futile. He couldn’t do it anymore. He needed release. “Seongwoo, please. _Please_ …”

“Alright. Alright, you’ve been a very good boy.” Seongwoo didn’t stop working his fingers inside Daniel as he pressed a kiss onto his stomach.

Daniel’s breath caught in his throat when Seongwoo started kissing a path down his body, from his abs down lower into the forest of hairs that skirted his stiff member. Once he’s reached the base of Daniel’s dick, he licked a stripe of hot saliva up to the tip, engulfing the head in his lips.  

All of Daniel’s senses were overloaded as Seongwoo continued to finger him while sucking the life out of him. Air seemed to leave Daniel’s lungs as quickly as it entered. His heart thundered at abnormal paces in his chest, matching the racing pulse he felt in the veins that touched the inside of Seongwoo’s cheeks.

Not long after, the building pressure inside of Daniel burst like a dam. He came, painfully hard into Seongwoo’s mouth -- making Seongwoo gag. But Seongwoo didn’t stop, he bobbed his head, up and down, matching the movement of his own fingers. All the while, Seongwoo stared up at Daniel taking in the mess that he’d made his boyfriend.

It was no small feat to make someone who had a libido as high as Daniel’s to fall apart like this. Seongwoo marveled in his triumph, smirking as he finished sucking Daniel off. He released Daniel, pulling back with a pop of his lips. He removed his fingers too, tossing the well used gloves to the side as he crawled up on Daniel again.

While his boyfriend, caught his breath and collected his senses, Seongwoo undid the cuffs that bound him. He massaged Daniel’s arms as he lowered each of them to his sides.

Daniel should have rested his arms after all that stress, but now that he was finally able to touch Seongwoo, he didn’t waste his chance. His hands tugged at Seongwoo’s oversized shirt.

Seongwoo sighed, understanding what Daniel was trying to do. He took Daniel’s hands guiding him to undo button after button until Seongwoo sat completely naked on top of Daniel’s lap.

Daniel looked down at Seongwoo erect member and frowned, he didn’t do anything for him.

“We still have the whole night ahead of us so I’ll take it slow, okay?” Seongwoo smiled down almost as if he’d read Daniel’s thoughts.

Daniel could only nod in compliance, as his body still rang with pleasure. He let himself take a back seat as Seongwoo moved his hips back, positioning himself at Daniel’s entrance.

As he inserted himself into Daniel bit by bit, the latter could feel the amount of care Seongwoo put into each movement. Even when he started to rock his hips back and forth, Seongwoo’s thrusts weren’t harsh or wild. Today, he was tender, maintaining a steady rhythm that almost lulled Daniel in a way.

As he lay there, on silk sheets, looking up at Seongwoo, he felt comfortable. He reached up and knotted his fingers into Seongwoo’s neat hair, messing it up as he pulled him down for a kiss.

Their plans for tonight didn’t go exactly as Daniel had thought they would. He’d assumed Seongwoo would be rougher with the amount of planning both of them put into everything. But sometimes they simply couldn’t control the mood.

What should have been a much steamier night, ended up with them gently making love by the fire on silk sheets.

And Daniel didn’t mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ^_^''
> 
> I know most of you were probably not expecting to see me back this soon. I wasn't expecting me back this soon either. But I got possessed by the smut demon again and woke up in the middle of the night with the sudden urge to write this. So yeah, this was totally not planned and totally not how I do things. It exists now and idk what to do with it. Blame those GQ photos of Seongwoo with those gloves on and that Elle pictorial where Daniel is lying down for this mess -- their ghosts inspired this. 
> 
> Thank you to Emma and Lana for being the bestest and looking this over for me <333 TwT 
> 
> >> Please do not ask for more of this story. I'm still on break. <<


End file.
